leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sion
Sobald Sion tödlichen Schaden erleidet, wird er für Sekunden . Danach erhält er |hp}} zurück, verliert aber |hp}} alle Sekunden, was um |hp}}}} pro Tick erhöht wird. |leveling = |description2 = Sion kann sich frei bewegen und nutzen, erhält , greift mit Angriffstempo}}|as}} an und er verursacht |normal}} beim treffen (gegen und auf 75 Schaden gedeckelt). |leveling2 = |description3 = Ruhm im Tode kann nicht länger als 60 Sekunden aktiv bleiben. Beim Erreichen dieser Zeit stirbt Sion sofort, egal, wie viel Leben er noch übrig hat. Während Ruhm im Tode aktiv ist, werden Sions Standardfähigkeiten durch ersetzt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sion erhält |ms}}, welches über Sekunden abfällt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ) aus. * Sions Todeszeit beginnt abzulaufen, sobald er stirbt und nicht erst, wenn Ruhm im Tode vorbei ist. ** Wenn Sions Ruhm im Tode länger anhält, als die Todeszeit wäre, wird Sion sofort wiederbelebt, nachdem Ruhm im Tode endet. Dies führt zu einigen seltsamen Interaktionen und Fehlern. * Sobald Ruhm im Tode aktiv wird, werden die meisten nicht-permanenten Verbesserungen und Beeinträchtigungen entfernt, auch Dinge, die nicht angezeigt werden wie z.B. die "wurde hiervon schon betäubt"-Markierung von oder . * Während Ruhm im Tode gilt für Sion: ** Hat 0 Lebensregeneration. ** Kann zwar , verwendet aber keine andere Angriffsanimation. ** Kann Gegenstands-Aktiven nutzen. ** Kann keine Beschwörerzauber benutzen. ** Kann keine benutzen. ** Kann nicht von erfasst werden. ** Kann benutzen. * Da Sions Angriffstempo auf gesetzt wird, ist er dann unbeeinflusst von Erhöhungen und Verringerungen des Angriffstempos. ** Verbesserungen, die den normalen Angriffe/Sekunde-Deckel überschreiten können, wie oder , können auch hier den Deckel überschreiten. Allerdings kann Sions Angriffstempo niemals unter fallen. ** Nachdem diese Effekte enden, ist der Deckel für Sions Angriffstempo wieder und nicht mehr . Nichtsdestotrotz kann er nicht unter fallen. * Verbesserungen von Dschungelmonstern, die Sion bei aktivem Ruhm im Tode erhält ( , ) gehen nicht verloren. |video = Sion-P1 |2-targeting = |2-affects = |2-damagetype = |2-spelleffects = |2-spellshield = |2-onhiteffects = |2-parries = |2-projectile = |2-grounded = |2-minionaggro = |2-knockdown = |2-additional = * Letztes Aufbäumen ist immer einsetzbar, wenn Ruhm im Tode aktiv wird. ** Sobald zumindestens eine Fähigkeit erlernt wurde, kann jede einzelne Fähigkeitstaste (auch ungelernte) dazu benutzt werden, Letztes Aufbäumen einzusetzen. * Die Verwendung von Letztes Aufbäumen wird keine Steigerung von erzeugen. |2-video = Sion-P2 }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach der Kanalisierung}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sion kanalisiert für bis zu 2 Sekunden um in die Richtung zu schlagen, was den Schaden von Dezimierender Schlag alle Sekunden erhöht, bis zu einem Maximalen Grundschaden und bis zu 200 % der . |leveling = / *100-100 to / *100-100|round=2}} %}} to }} to }} % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Maximaler Schaden| to }} *3 to *3}} % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Wenn die Kanalisierung durch Massenkontrolle unterbrochen wird, geht Dezimierender Schlag auf , aber es wird kein Mana zurückerstattet. |leveling2 = |description3 = Sion schlägt mit seiner Axt und verursacht |normal}} an allen Gegnern im Zielgebiet und diese um 50 % für Sekunden. Dezimierender Schlag verursacht 60 % Schaden an |leveling3 = *0.6 to *0.6}} *0.6 to *0.6}} % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Maximaler Vasallenschaden| *0.6 to *0.6}} *3*0.6 to *3*0.6}} % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = Wenn Dezimierender Schlag für mindestens 1 Sekunde aufgeladen wurden, wirft Sion Gegner für Sekunden und diese für |leveling4 = }}| , wenn das gegnerische Team Sicht auf Sion hat. * Erzwungene Bewegung, die keine beinhaltet (z.B. ), unterbricht nicht die Kanalisierung. ** Der angezeigte Indikator aktualisiert seinen Zielort nur am Anfang, nach 1 Sekunde und beim Loslassen. |video = Sion-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |nachdem das Schild ausläuft}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sion erhält permanent |hp}}, wenn er einen Gegner tötet, was gegen große Einheiten und bei Champion- auf erhöht wurde. |leveling = |description2 = Sion sich selbst für bis zu 6 Sekunden. Nach 3 Sekunden kann Seelenschmelze reaktiviert werden, was das Schild detoniert. Es detoniert automatisch nach 6 Sekunden. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Lebens)|hp}}}} |description3 = Die Detonation des Schildes verursacht |magisch}} an Gegnern nahe Sion, gegen und auf 400 Schaden gedeckelt. |leveling3 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Das Erhalten oder Verlieren von Fähigkeitsstärke oder Leben oder das Aufleven der Fähigkeit werden einen aktiven Schild nicht verändern, aber der Schaden der Detonation wird aktualisiert. * Die Abklingzeit von Seelenschmelze beginnt, sobald die Detonation geschieht. ** Daher wird eine Veränderung der Abklingzeitverringerung während des aktiven Schilds die resultierende Abklingzeit beeinflussen. * Das Bonus-Leben von Seelenschmelze wird gewährt, egal, was Sion verwendet, um die Einheit zu töten. ** Allerdings zählen Tötungen, die transferiert werden (z.B. ) und nicht. ** Wenn man bzgl. Goldeffizienz einen als 100 % effizient setzt, erhält Sion pro Tötung Leben im Wert von }}}} oder . |video = Sion-W }} }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sion feuert eine Schockwelle in die gewählte Reichweite, welche |magisch}} am ersten getroffenen Gegner verursacht, diesen für Sekunden und für 4 Sekunden die um 20 %|armor}} reduziert. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = Wenn das Ziel ein oder ein nicht-episches ist, wird es und landet 1300 Einheiten von Sion entfernt. Dieses Projektil verursacht den selben Schaden und wendet die selben Effekte wie die ursprüngliche Schockwelle an. Gegner, die sich in Projektile verwandeln können, erleiden ihren Schaden erst, wenn sie stoppen oder wenn sie mit Terrain kollidieren. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und blockiert, das geworfene Monster / Vasall wird jedoch nicht blockiert. * Vasallen und Monster, die von Brüllen des Schlächters zurückgestoßen werden, sind für die Flugdauer , können aber nicht durch Wände fliegen. * Eine zurückgestoßene Einheit gewährt in einem kleinen Bereich um die Fluglinie Sicht. * Eine Änderung der Fähigkeitsstärke oder das Aufleven der Fähigkeit wird sämtlichen weiteren Schaden sofort aktualisieren. |video = Sion-E }} }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |nachdem die Effekte enden}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sion stürmt für bis zu 8 Sekunden in die gewählte Richtung, wobei er und ist. Außerdem kann er mit dem Mauszeiger ein wenig steuern. |leveling = |description2 = Bei Reaktivierung oder nach der gesamten Dauer Sion für Einheiten, schlägt beim Stillstand auf den Boden und verursacht |normal}}. Bei Kollision mit einem oder mit Terrain enden Ansturm / Bremsung sofort. Wenn Sion wegen Terrain stoppt, wird er außerdem für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = Der Ansturm und die Bremsung verursachen |normal}} an allen Einheiten, auch an , wobei der Grund'schaden um und die um erhöht wird. Gegner werden für 3 Sekunden . |leveling3 = |Maximaler Schaden| }} %}} |description4 = Wenn Sion nicht mit Terrain kollidiert, werden alle nahen Gegner außerdem , und , für eine kombinierte Gesamtdauer von |leveling4 = }}| ist besonders. Verbündete Portale stoppen Sion nicht, sondern schicken ihn in eine andere Richtung weiter. (Was man damit alles anstellen kann, kann man sich u.a. hier anschauen. * Unaufhaltbarer Ansturm kann zwar nicht durch spielergeneriertes Terrain stürmen, kann dieses aber beim bremsen überwinden. ** Allerdings interagiert diese Fähigkeit nicht mit . * Wenn man den Mauszeiger beim Anstürmen über das HUD (Minimap, Championbilder etc) hält, beeinflusst das nicht die Richtung des Ansturms. |video = Sion-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % verringert. Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 15 % verringert. cs:Sion en:Sion es:Sion fr:Sion pl:Sion pt-br:Sion ru:Sion zh:赛恩 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Sion wurde in Noxus als brutaler Kriegsfürst einer vergangenen Zeit verehrt, der mit bloßen Händen einen demacianischen König erdrosselt hatte. Der ewige Frieden des Todes blieb ihm jedoch verwehrt: Er wurde wieder zum Leben erweckt, um seinem Reich erneut zu dienen. Von seiner Menschlichkeit ist jedoch keine Spur geblieben und er metzelt alle nieder, die seinen Weg kreuzen, ganz gleich, auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Sion stürzt sich weiterhin waghalsig und mit primitiver Rüstung, die an sein verrottetes Fleisch geschweißt ist, in den Kampf und hat Mühe, sich zwischen den Schlägen seiner mächtigen Axt daran zu erinnern, wer er wirklich ist. Der untote Moloch Vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert gewann der brutale Kriegsfürst Sion an Bekanntheit, indem er alle abschlachtete, die es wagten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Er war bei Freund und Feind gleichermaßen gefürchtet und der Letzte einer stolzen Kriegerkultur, die seit Noxus’ Gründung ein Teil von Noxus gewesen war. Sion hatte seinen Ahnen geschworen, niemals auch nur einen Schritt im Kampf zurückzuweichen und den Tod eines stolzen Kriegers zu sterben, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war. Sion war zwar nicht gerade für Feingefühl oder strategisches Geschick bekannt, doch seine Methoden waren unerbittlich sowie wirksam und er errang viele grausame Siege für Noxus. Das Imperium war so mächtig wie schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr und so wurden die Generäle des Oberkommandos vollkommen davon überrascht, als eine Nation aus dem Westen sich ihnen zunächst widersetzte und dann allmählich ihr stetiges Vorrücken zurückdrängte. Diese Demacianer trieben die Kriegstrupps aus Noxus nach Osten und setzten ihnen zu, bis sie hinter die Mauern von Hvardis zurückgedrängt wurden. Sion, der auf einem Feldzug in den Silberbergen gewesen war, wandte sich nun voller Zorn nach Süden. Er traf in der Stadt ein und erblickte die Demacianer am Horizont. Diese hatten nicht die Absicht, Hvardis zu belagern – sie hatten die Noxianer aus den Ländern, die an ihre eigenen angrenzten, vertrieben und bereiteten sich darauf vor, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Sion machte seine Truppen kampfbereit und war entschlossen, diese Emporkömmlinge für ihre Unverschämtheit zu bestrafen. Der noxianische Kommandant von Havardis hatte allerdings einige Niederlagen einstecken müssen und war damit zufrieden, sich hinter den Stadtmauern zu verschanzen und die Gegner unversehrt davonkommen zu lassen. Es waren Sion und seine Krieger, die den blutigen Preis für das jetzt verlorene Land zahlten. Empört warf er den Kommandanten von der Stadtmauer und befahl den Angriff. Sion mähte durch die demacianischen Linien und suchte ihren Anführer – König Jarvan den Ersten. Doch während seine Kriegstruppen todesverachtend mit ihm voranstürmten, waren diejenigen, die sich in Hvardis versteckt gehalten hatten, schwach. Ihr Mut verließ sie und sie zogen sich wieder in die Stadt zurück. Sion und seine wenigen Vertrauten blieben umzingelt zurück. Einer nach dem anderen fiel, doch Sion stürmte weiter voran. Allein, durchbohrt von einem Dutzend Schwerter und unzähligen Armbrustbolzen, erreichte er schließlich Jarvan. Der Kampf war brutal und schließlich war es der Demacianer, dem der Todesstoß zufiel. Sion ließ seine Axt fallen und riss dem König mit einem letzten Aufwallen von Kraft mit einer Hand die Krone vom Kopf, während er mit der anderen dessen Kehle umklammerte. Jarvans Wachen stachen wieder und wieder auf Sion ein, doch er lockerte seinen Griff nicht. Erst als der feindliche König sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte, ließ Sion zu, dass der Tod ihn holte. Als sein Körper geborgen wurde, umklammerte er immer noch die Krone des demacianischen Königs. Voller Ehre wurde sein Körper zurück in die unsterbliche Bastion getragen. Noxus betrauerte Sions Tod und sein Leichnam wurde in einem hoch aufragenden Monument bestattet, das errichtet worden war, um ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit zu ehren. Ein halbes Jahrhundert verging, bis Sions Grabstätte erneut geöffnet wurde. Die noxianische Überlegenheit hatte in den Jahren seit Sions Tod allmählich abgenommen und der regierende Großgeneral des Reichs, Boram Darkwill, war bereit, fast jeden Preis zu zahlen, um die verlorene Stärke wiederherzustellen. Darkwills Verbündete – ein geheimnisvoller Zirkel bekannt als die Schwarze Rose – belebte den vor langer Zeit verstorbenen Helden mithilfe verbotener Magie wieder und überließ ihm dem Großgeneral. Dieser konnte das Geschenk nicht ablehnen und so kehrte Sion ins Leben zurück … angetrieben von einem unnatürlichen Blutdurst und vollkommen unempfindlich gegen Schmerzen. Er warf sich wie ein lebender Rammbock den Feinden von Noxus entgegen und vernichtete alle, denen er gegenüberstand. Die Siege, die Sion errang, waren noch teurer erkauft als vor seinem Tod. Er war vollkommen außer Kontrolle und tötete reuelos Freund und Feind. Diejenigen, die gezwungen waren, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, begannen, zu desertieren. Schließlich ordnete Darkwill an, dass Sion wieder bestattet werden sollte. Hunderte Krieger starben bei dem Versuch, ihn zur Räson zu bringen, bevor er schließlich in Ketten gelegt und wieder in die unsterbliche Bastion geschleift wurde. Ohne weitere Gemetzel hüllte die Blutmagie, die ihn aufrechterhalten hatte, seinen Verstand in eine alles verzehrende Wut. Sein Gebrüll verstummte schließlich, als er unter seiner riesigen Statue eingemauert wurde. Dort vegetierte er viele Jahre vor sich hin; weder lebendig noch wirklich tot. Als seine Grabstätte erneut geöffnet wurde, hatte sich das Imperium völlig verändert. Darkwill war tot und von General Jericho Swain gestürzt worden – doch Sion war das gleichgültig. Er brüllte und riss an seinen Ketten und seine Raserei konnte nur durch Schlachten gestillt werden. In einem Eisenkäfig angekettet kehrte er nach Hvardis zurück, das sich unter Darkwills Regentschaft von der noxianischen Herrschaft befreit hatte. Sion war die Strafe des neuen Großgenerals für ihre Rebellion. Er schlachtete die Verteidiger von Hvardis ab, machte die Stadt dem Erdboden gleich und lachte, als er ihre Türme mit bloßen Händen in Stücke riss. Weitere Regionen, die Noxus den Rücken gekehrt hatten, beugten bald die Knie, weil sie fürchteten, der untote Moloch würde als Nächstes auf sie losgelassen. Wenn sich jetzt die Türen zu seiner Grabstätte öffnen und grelles Tageslicht hereinflutet, heißt Sion das willkommen … denn damit bietet sich ihm die Chance, seine Ketten abzustreifen und seinen Hunger nach Blutvergießen zu stillen, um den schreienden Wahnsinn für einen kurzen Moment zum Schweigen zu bringen, der jedes Sehnen nach Ruhe übertönt. Sion erinnert sich nur bruchstückhaft an sein Leben und so gut wie gar nicht an das, was danach kam. Doch eine Wahrheit bleibt so stark wie an seinem Todestag: Jetzt, genau wie damals, erzittert die Welt vor ihm. Alte Geschichte 4.= right|150px Als Kriegsheld einer vergangenen Ära wurde Sion in Noxus dafür verehrt, dass er den demacianischen König mit bloßen Händen tötete - aber er wurde, das Vergessen verhindernd, wiederbelebt, um seinem Imperium auch im Tode zu dienen. Seine willkühlichen Gemetzel forderten die Leben aller, die in seinem Weg standen, ungeachtet ihrer Treuepflicht, und bewiesen, dass er seine frühere Menschlichkeit verloren hatte. Mit grober Rüstung, eingeschraubt in verrotetes Fleisch, setzt er seinen Ansturm auf den Kampf mit rücksichtsloser Hingabe fort, obwohl er sich immer schwerer tut, sein altes Selbst zwischen den Axtschlägen nicht zu vergessen. Der untote Moloch Als blutgetränkter noxianischer Kriegsheld aus einer vergangenen Ära hat Sion der Vergessenheit getrotzt und wurde zurückgebracht, um seinem Imperium auch im Tode zu dienen. Ein unaufhaltsamer Koloss, der auf die Feinde Noxus' losgelassen wurde, der Freund und Feind zur Seite stößt und sich seinen Weg mitten ins Gemetzel bahnt |-|3.= right|150px Vor der Gründung der Liga der Legenden waren die Stadtstaaten Demacia und Noxus in einer grausamen Folge immer wiederkehrender Kriege gefangen, die sich über Jahrhunderte hinzog. Beide Mächte suchten, nach einem Vorteil gegenüber dem anderen, doch Noxus war der Stadtstaat, der bereit war, die gängigen moralischen Regeln über Bord zu werfen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Für Noxus zählten nur brachiale Stärke und der Wille, diese einzusetzen. Diese Ideale drücken sich am besten in dem blutrünstigen Krieger aus. Er wurde von den Noxiern als menschlicher Rammbock eingesetzt und jagte den noxischen Truppen wie rollender Donner voraus. Dabei schlachtete er seine Gegner mit seiner riesigen Zweihand-Axt „Chopper“ gnadenlos ab. Dass er dabei jegliche Vorsicht außer Acht ließ, kostete ihn schließlich das Leben. Die demacianischen Truppen nahmen ihn gefangen und richteten ihn kurzerhand hin. Die Demacier glaubten, dass Sions blutrünstige Machenschaften beendet werden könnten, indem man ihn köpfte. Aber sein Tod war gerade einmal der Anfang von Sions Aufstieg zur Macht. Die berühmte noxische Assassine barg Sions sterbliche Überreste und die Totenbeschwörer von Noxus brachten das Ungeheuer ins Leben zurück, damit es Noxus erneut dienen konnte. Sions Wiederbelebung verlieh ihm zusätzliche, neue Kräfte und erhöhte das Potential seiner bereits vorhandenen Fähigkeiten, wodurch er zu einem noch größeren Schrecken für jene wurde, die ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld erblickten. Das Oberkommando von Noxus hielt nun eine mächtige neue Waffe in seinen Händen - eine, die es als Champion in die Liga der Legenden einbrachte. Obwohl Sions vermehrte Kräfte ihn zu einem mächtigen Werkzeug im Dienste des Oberkommandos außerhalb der Richtfelder gemacht hätten, geht Noxus nicht länger das Risiko ein, es dem Zufall zu überlassen, ob es einen seiner größten Champions in der Liga verliert. Sions Tage als Frontkämpfer für Noxus’ militärische Eroberungszüge sind vorüber. }} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|150px Die kriegerische Geschichte zwischen Demacia und Noxus geht bis zur Gründung der jeweiligen Städte in Valoran zurück. Ein neueres Produkt dieses Konflikts ist der mörderische noxianische Krieger namens . Von den Noxianern als menschlichen Rammbock benutzt stürmt Sion trampelnd den noxischen Truppen voraus. Er schlachtet seine Feinde gnadenlos mit seiner beidseitigen Axt Chopper ab. Seine komplette Gleichgültigkeit dem eigenen Leben gegenüber brachte ihn schließlicj ins Grab, als er von demacianischen Truppen gefangen und schlussendlich exekutiert wurde. Die Demacianer dachten, die Enthauptung von Sion wäre das Ende seiner blutdurstigen Karriere. Allerdings war dessen Tod gerade erst der Anfang. Die berühmte noxische Assassine rettete Sions Überreste und noxische Nekromanten hauchten dem Koloss wieder Leben, damit dieser Noxus erneut dienen könnte. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|150px , der Böswillige, so nannte man ihn, führte die Vorhut der mirrelianische Armee gegen deren Gegner mit roher Kraft und unerschrockenem Eifer. Als menschlicher Rammbock genutzt stürmte Sion den Haupttruppen voraus und schlachtete alle Gegner mit seiner doppelseitigen Axt ab, während Steinwände durch seinen Ansturm zusammenbrachen. Allerdings kostete ihn seine Ignoranz der Vorsicht gegenüber letztendlich das Leben, als ein demacianischer Krieger seine Lanze geradewegs durch Sions Schädel stieß, als dieser gerade einige Fußtruppen niedermetzelte. In Sorge, ihren furchtlosesten Krieger zu verlieren, reanimierten die Mirrelianer Sion mithilfe der dunklen Mächte der Nekromantie. Und Sion, der Unsterbliche Champion kehrte auf die Welt zurück, in seiner untoten Form, aber mit neuer Kraft und neuen, geisterhaften Fähigkeiten. Die Mirrelianer sandten Sion zum Unsterblichen Krieg in der Hoffnung, dass er gegen Demacias eigene Champions antreten würde, mit der Zuversicht, dass er sie ein für alle Mal zermalmen würde. Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Sion tötete in einer Schlacht von Noxus gegen Demacia den demacianischen König Jarvan I. Er selbst wurde verwundet und starb, wurde jedoch von Swain in Noxus wiederbelebt und weggesperrt.Dev Blog: Sion, NarrativeSion - offizielle Championseite ** , und sind Champions, die an Sions Wiederbelebung beteiligt waren. führte das Ritual zur Wiederbelebung durch, unterstützt durch die Kenntnisse von und Darkwill und die Geheimorganisation Die Schwarze Rose ( ).na.Boards - Story and Art: Vlad resurrected Sion? ** Es gibt einen Trailer zu Sions Wiedergeburt, in dem man Vladimir erkennen kann.Video - Sion Reborn * Sion und sind Rivalen.Sion - offizielle Championseite Es existiert die Vermutung, dass man Jarvan IV's Blut zur Wiederbelebung von Sion nutzte.Forum post "Lore conflicts" Andere glauben, Swain versuche durch das Einflößen von Jarvans Blut nur, Sions Zorn gegen Demacia zu lenken.Post auf Reddit "Clarifying the Sion rework lore" |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Sion VGU Screenshots.png|Klassischer Sion (Championüberarbeitung) Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Sion, der untote Moloch - Login Screen Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends REBORN| League of Legends REBORN - Fall| League of Legends REBORN - Rise| League of Legends REBORN - Reborn| SION Login Theme (No Helm)| Mecha-Zero-Sion - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos |-|Galerie= Sion Konzept.jpg|Sion Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Sion model 01.jpg|Sion Model Sion Kriegstreiber- Konzept.jpg|Kriegstreiber-Sion Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Butcher) Sion Konzept 2.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sion Update Konzept 01.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 2 Sion Update Konzept 02.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 3 Sion Update Konzept 03.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Sion Update Konzept 04.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 5 Sion Update Konzept 05.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 6 Sion Update Konzept 06.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 7 Sion Update Konzept 07.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Sion Update Konzept 08.jpg|Sion Update Konzept 9 Sion Update Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Splash Konzept 05.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Splash Konzept 06.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Splash Konzept 07.jpg|Sion Update Splash Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Sion Update Barbaren- Splash Konzept.gif|Barbaren-Sion Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Mecha-Zero-Sion Promo 1.png|Mecha-Zero-Sion Promo 1 Mecha-Zero-Sion Promo 2.png|Mecha-Zero-Sion Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Mecha-Zero-Sion Promo 3.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Sion Mecha-Zero- Konzept.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Samuel Thompson) Sion Mecha-Zero- model.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Model (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 02.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 03.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 04.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 05.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 06.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Mecha-Zero- splash Konzept 07.jpg|Mecha-Zero-Sion Splash Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Christian Fell) Sion Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Sion Awaken Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Sion Awaken Konzept 02.jpg|Sion Awaken Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) |Trivia= Trivia * wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entworfen. * Sion wurde 2009 veröffentlicht und war einer der ersten Champions, die für LoL entwickelt wurden.Die ersten Champions * 2014 wurde er mit einem ReworkSion Reveal 2014 neu eingeführt. ** Im Gegensatz zu anderen Championreworks gab es für Sion nach seinem Rework keinen traditionellen Skin. * Sion tanzt Chris Farleys Tanz aus der Chippendale Audition.Youtube Video Sion Dance ** Der alte Sion tanzte den Moskau-Tanz.Youtube Video - Sion's old Dance * Sions Kiefer besteht aus der Krone von Jarvan I.Dev Blog: Sion, Gestaltung * Sion ist einer von wenigen Champions, die durch eine ihrer Fähigkeiten ihre Statistiken theoretisch unendlich steigern können. So kann Sion durch das Passiv von seine maximalen Lebenspunkte erhöhen. * Die Inspiration für Sions ultimative Fähigkeit kam aus den X-Men-Comics.Sion Q&A auf den na.lol-Boards * Durch unterdrückt Sion sich selbst, d.h. er kann keine anderen Aktionen mehr ausführen. * Durch seine passive Fähigkeit wurde Sion zum fünften Champion, der nach seinem Tod noch angreifen kann. Entwicklung * Sion wurde von Ezreal entwickelt. Sions Neukonzeption VON FIZZNCHIPSDev Blog: Sions Neukonzeption Sooooo ... Sion. Mit der Idee zu seiner Aktualisierung haben wir schon vor Jahren herumgespielt – nun, da sie da ist, dachten wir uns, wir sollten darüber sprechen, was am alten Sion schlecht war, und wie wir den Moloch entstehen ließen, der momentan auf dem Testserver die Schädel zermalmt. Raus mit dem alten krempel... Der alte Sion hatte mit zahllosen Zipperlein zu kämpfen: Er war ein Magier mit einer Axt, er stand letztlich mit zwei redundanten Fähigkeiten da, ganz gleich, wie er sich ausrüstete, sein Modell war ganz schön in die Jahre gekommen und seine Sprüche waren ziemlich ... interessant. Und das Schlimmste dabei: Keine dieser „Qualitäten“ funktionierte zusammen. Während also moderne Championdesigns auf kohärente Identität in Spielweise, Geschichte und Gestaltung Wert legen, ging's bei Sion schlichtweg querbeet. Als wir uns in großer Runde zusammengesetzt hatten, haben wir – das Champion Update Team – entschieden, unser bisher größtes Projekt, die Aktualisierung von Sions Gestaltung, seiner Einbettung in die Geschichte und seines Gameplays, anzugehen. Im Grunde haben wir den alten Sion begraben, holten zum Orbitalschlag aus und stocherten dann in den Trümmern herum, um die Diamanten, die wir in seiner Aktualisierung gebrauchen konnten, heraus zu picken. Aber wo sollten wir mit dem neuen Sion beginnen? Zunächst mussten wir die Schlüsselelemente festlegen, die wir nutzen würden, um ihn hinsichtlich Mechanik, Optik und Geschichte zu definieren. Diesen Prozess durchlaufen wir mit allen neuen und zu aktualisierenden Champs; und dies ist dabei herausgekommen: * Untot * Unaufhaltsamer Moloch * Verblasster Ruhm Noxus Im Wesentlichen wollten wir, dass Sion eine unbarmherzige Kriegsmaschine wird, ein heruntergekommener noxischer Titan, der nach der Schlacht wieder zusammengeschweißt und in die Richtung der feindlichen Armee geschickt wurde, als diese das nächste Mal anrollte. Dieser Geist sollte jeden Aspekt von Sions Identität durchdringen, um ihn zu einem stimmigen Champion zu machen. Und dies bedeutet das letztlich für einige der Jungs hinter Sions Aktualisierung. Spielweise Design der Spielweise von Riot Scruffy Vor allem war der alte Sion verwirrend, weil er keine klare Identität besaß. Einige seiner Fähigkeiten liefen über Angriffsschaden, einige bauten auf Fähigkeitsstärke auf und irgendwie war er auch ein Tank. Die Krux war, wie man ihn auch ausrüstete, immer vernachlässigte man eine Reihe von Fähigkeiten und Attributen, da man sie nicht effektiv nutzen konnte. Als i-Tüpfelchen fehlte es seinen Fertigkeiten dann auch noch an interessanten Interaktionen: Bei Sion war der Ablauf seiner Spielzüge immer vorgegeben, er hatte keine Skillshots oder Fähigkeiten, welche den Spielern Möglichkeiten boten, um ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen. Im Grunde wussten wir, als wir uns zusammensetzten und begannen, an Sion zu arbeiten, dass wir bei seinem Design so ziemlich bei null anfangen mussten, da abgesehen von seinem W und dem Lebenszugewinn nichts davon fesselnd oder auch nur passend war. Wir wussten nun also, dass er ein ungeschlachter untoter Krieger werden sollte, aber was bedeutet das vom Designstandpunkt aus betrachtet? Zunächst einmal müsste er langsam, aber zäh sein, ein wandelnder Kadaver, der einige Prügel einstecken kann, bevor er zu Boden geht. Damit hatten wir ein grundsätzliches Design-Konzept: der neue Sion sollte widerstandsfähig und langsam, mit mächtigen, aber in Voraus sichtbaren Angriffen und Fähigkeiten sein. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Gegner den Bereichen, die Sion angreifen würde, ausweichen könnten, aber auch, dass Sion dieses Wissen für durchdachte Spielzüge nutzen kann. „Dezimierender Schlag“ baut sich beispielsweise weithin sichtbar auf, sodass Sions Gegner genau sehen, wo er seine Axt schwingen wird. Allein dadurch erlangt Sion immense Zonenkontrolle, kann aber ebenso schon früh seine Axt schwingen, was bedeutet, dass sein Gegner sich um dieses Angriffsfenster, das Sion geschaffen hat, herum arbeiten und genau vorhersagen muss, wann Sion angreifen wird. „Seelenschmelze“, die einzige von Sions aktiven Fähigkeiten, die es in die Aktualisierung geschafft hat, weist ähnliche psychologische Elemente auf: durch die Aktivierung des Schilds weiß euer Gegenüber, dass ihr kampfbereit seid, allerdings nicht, wann oder auch nur, ob ihr ihn auch hochgehen lasst. Die Art und Weise, wie ihr die Fähigkeit einsetzt, und wie ihr die Androhung des Schadens dieser Fähigkeit nutzt, bestimmt, wie ihr und euer Gegner damit spielen. Bei diesen riesigen Flächenfähigkeiten blüht Sion im Herzen von Teamkämpfen geradezu auf, wo er mehrere Ziele verletzen und gegnerische Assassinen von den Weichnasen in seinem eigenen Team wegholen kann. Als nächstes wollten wir Sion als unaufhaltsamen Moloch hervorheben. Wir nutzten dieses Konzept als Angelpunkt für das Gameplay seiner passiven Fähigkeit und gaben ihm die Chance, zum Berserker zu werden und Gegner mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, wie er es auch in seiner aktualisierten Hintergrundgeschichte tut. Dasselbe Thema verwendeten wir zur Verdeutlichung seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit, „Unaufhaltbarer Angriff“, die über enorme Reichweite verfügt und den sonst so tumben Zombie in eine furchteinflößende menschliche Waffe verwandelt. Doch auch hier muss er Kompromisse eingehen: Sion ist schwer zu steuern und muss einer größtenteils geraden Linie folgen. Somit obliegt es dem Sion-Spieler, sich mit Bedacht Orte auszusuchen und die Zeit optimal abzupassen, damit er, wenn er dann ankommt, in ein unvorbereitetes Team losstürmen kann, das in der Falle sitzt. In den internen Tests zu sehen, wie Sion in den Gegner ult-et, nachdem er sich hinter ihn teleportiert hat, war schon Wahnsinn. Nun können wir es kaum abwarten zu sehen, wie ihr aus „Unaufhaltbarer Ansturm“ das Optimum heraus holt. Narrative Geschichtendesign von Riot Entropy Immer wenn wir einen Champion aktualisieren, fangen wir damit an, alles, was wir über die Figur wissen, zusammenzutragen und all diese Informationen so weit herunter zu brechen, bis wir die essenziellen Elemente identifiziert haben, die unabänderlichen Charakteristiken, die so eng mit dem Wesen des Champions verbunden sind, dass eine Änderung dieser Eigenschaften ihn in einen vollkommen anderen Charakter verwandeln würde. Es mag einfach erscheinen, den alten Sion einfach abzuschreiben und von vorn zu beginnen, doch letztlich war der „schwerfällige, untote Krieger“ schon immer eine solide Grundlage. Das Problem bestand darin, dass viele Elemente, die wir diesem Grundgerüst anhängten, nicht dieser Kernidentität zugutekamen. Wir haben Sion mit einem Augenzwinkern hell und farbenfroh gestaltet und ihm eine von Arnold Schwarzenegger inspirierte Stimme verpasst, was letzten Endes alles untergrub, was an dem Kernkonzept so cool war. Dieses Mal haben wir entschieden, das Konzept ganz geradlinig zu verfolgen und rundheraus einen echt furchteinflößenden Krieger zu konstruieren, dem man das auch bei Identität, Optik und Spielweise ansieht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten wir, dass Sion eine riesige, untote Tötungsmaschine werden würde, mussten aber trotzdem herausstellen, was Sion einzigartig macht. Als Axt schwingenden Haudrauf-Noxier lieferte Darius schon beste Arbeit. Urgot streifte bereits als wiederbelebter Schrecken durch Runeterra. Deshalb musste Sion einen Ort bekommen, an dem er sich entfalten konnte. Anstatt diese Ähnlichkeiten als redundant zu betrachten, nutzten wir sie als Inspirationsquelle. Wir fingen an, die wichtigen Fragen zu stellen: Wenn Noxus die Toten erwecken kann, weshalb sollte es dann nicht Tausende von Untoten in seinen Rängen aufnehmen? Weshalb haben sie Urgot auf vollkommen andere Art und Weise wieder erweckt als Sion? Wer war Sion, als er noch lebte? Warum wollte Noxus ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken? Was würde Darius von Sion, vom Konzept des Untods, halten? Wie alt ist Sion wirklich? Welche Auswirkungen hatte Sions Wiederbelebung auf ihn? Das Ergebnis war ein großartiger Krieger aus Noxus' Vergangenheit, die erste Hand Noxus, der sein Ende fand, als er einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen den größten Feind seiner Nation ausführte. Wir machten Sion zu einem Mann, dem für seine Taten die Unsterblichkeit geschenkt wurde, entschieden uns aber, dass diese Gabe eher ein Fluch als ein Segen sein sollte. Wir entdeckten etwas Nobles und Tragisches in der Verwandlung, die ihm dessen beraubte, was ihn einzigartig gemacht hatte: seiner Identität. Sion ist das Echo seines früheren Selbst, das von dem Instinkt, sich am Leben zu laben, angetrieben wird; doch wir wollten nicht, dass er einfach nur ein blutdürstendes Monster ist. Wir wollten auch, dass Sion als Charakter eine fesselnde Geschichte trägt, die sowohl in die Vergangenheit als auch in die Zukunft reicht. Deshalb verliehen wir seinem Leid einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Während er das Blutvergießen seines früheren Lebens erneut durchlebt, beginnt er sich daran zu erinnern, wer er ist, und zu realisieren, was er geworden ist – wenn auch nur für Sekundenbruchstücke. Kann er lange genug an seiner Identität festhalten, um sich aus dem Erinnerungskreislauf und dem Verlust zu lösen, an den er gebunden ist? Die Zeit wird es erweisen. Doch diese ganze Hintergrundgeschichte würde leblos wirken, wenn der Champion, den ihr im Spiel spielt, diese Einzigartigkeit von Sions Leid nicht wiederspiegeln würde. Deshalb haben wir bei Sions Sprachausgabe ein Experiment gewagt. Wenn Sion gegen Champions kämpft oder sich in das gegnerische Team stürzt, beginnt er, sich lebendig zu fühlen, und seine Äußerungen verändern sich. Sie spiegeln wider, dass er nun wieder mehr der Krieger ist, der er einst war: Aufgedreht, brutal und für den Krieg gemacht. Sobald Sion längere Zeit nicht am Kampfgeschehen teilnimmt, fällt er wieder in seinen Dunstschleier des Untotendaseins zurück, in dem seine Gedanken vernebelt sind und nur noch eines zählt. Gestaltung Gestaltung von HUGEnFAST Mit den Maßstäben von 2014 betrachtet sah der alte Sion aus wie Müll. So. Jetzt hab ich's gesagt. Er war einer der ältesten Champions der Liga und war, wie der Großteil der anderen Veröffentlichungs-Champs, nicht gerade in Würde gealtert. Doch das ist keine allzu große Offenbarung. Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir den Augenkontakt mit Sions altem Modell schon eine ganze Weile vermieden, mussten aber – nun, da wir wussten, dass die Leute von Story und Gameplay sich ebenso an ihm abarbeiteten – auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten, ihn auseinander zu nehmen und genau in Augenschein zu nehmen, was tatsächlich in den Müll gehörte und was wir behalten wollten. Als wir uns letztlich alle zusammensetzten, wurde uns klar, dass einige seiner optischen Aufhänger – vor allem Axt, Größe und seine untote Natur – es wert waren, bewahrt zu werden. Der Knackpunkt war, dass sie schlecht umgesetzt waren, womit wir ein einfaches Ziel vor Augen hatten: es dieses Mal besser zu machen und den neuen Sion auch optisch in seiner noxischen Heimat zu verankern. Wie gehen wir also Sions Aktualisierung an, nun da wir seine Hauptpfeiler ausgemacht haben? Nun, zunächst einmal wollten wir die Rolle der Magie bei der Wiederbelebung des großen Typen herausarbeiten und unterstreichen. Seine offensichtliche Quelle der Macht mag seine Axt darstellen, doch als Swain ihn wiederbelebte, durchdrang er ihn mit einer Form der Magie. Während Sion nun also eine Art leblose Hülle ist, wurde sein Körper mit roter Energie getränkt, die am deutlichsten an seinem Bauch hervortritt – dieselbe Energie, welche das Schild von „Seelenschmelze“ nährt. Als nächstes wollten wir uns Sions Axt und seiner Rüstung widmen, vor allem im Vergleich zu Darius, dem Mann, der im heutigen Noxus Sions Rolle als General übernommen hat. Es gibt einige recht klare Ähnlichkeiten, etwa die Formen und Farben (Noxus ist ...sehr schwarz und rot), aber wir wollten auch auf einige der Änderungen in militärischer Sicht hinweisen, die seit Sions erstem Tod stattgefunden haben. Zunächst einmal ist Sion brutaler, während Darius etwas raffinierter vorgeht. Sions Rüstung ist dicker und stärker. Außerdem nutzt er seine Axt eher als Keule denn als Schnittwaffe. Hunderte von Jahren haben Noxus Kriegsführung verfeinert. Währen Darius also definitiv immer noch brutal vorgeht, arbeitet er doch präziser – er ist jemand, der seinem Widersacher die Halsader aufschlitzt und ihn dann verbluten lässt. Dies drückt sich auch in seiner Erscheinung aus: Darius' Axt ist eine relativ edle Waffe und seine Rüstung ist nicht so bullig und schwer wie Sions. Dann wollten wir Sions Untoten-Charakteristika hervorheben. Wir schauten uns als erstes seinen Hautton an und entschieden uns am Ende, mit einem aschfarbenen, blassen Farbton zu arbeiten, der einen schönen Kontrast mit dem satten Rot und Schwarz seiner Rüstung bildet. Und da wir gerade von Rüstung sprechen. Vielleicht fällt euch auf, dass Sion im Vergleich zu anderen Noxiern relativ wenig davon hat. Das ist gewollt. Wir haben festgestellt, dass, je mehr Rüstungsteile wir ihm anzogen, desto mehr verlor er von der Untoten-Anmutung, die wir ja unterstreichen wollten. Wenn ihr genau hinschaut, werdet ihr sehen, dass seine Rüstung tatsächlich angeschraubt ist. Sion gehört nicht zu den Kerlen, die nach dem Kampf die Rüstung ablegen und sich dann in Wohlfühlklamotten schmeißen. Er ist eine lebendige Kriegsmaschine, die, wenn sie gerade nicht kämpft, weggeschlossen wird, damit sie nicht durch die eigenen Leute wütet. Eine weitere Änderung, die euch vielleicht ins Auge fallen wird, ist sein Haar – oder dessen Fehlen! Nachdem wir einige verschiedene „Frisuren“ ausprobiert hatten, kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass jegliches Haar die Aura des Untoten störte. Wir hatten uns aber gleichzeitig auch in diesen Look mit dem „gewissen Etwas“ auf dem Kopf verguckt. Deshalb probierten wir mit verschiedenen Nicht-Haar-Varianten herum, die wir hinzufügen konnten, um Sion etwas Einzigartiges zu geben, das seine Silhouette einerseits aufbricht, aber sich auch stimmig einpasst. Die Idee mit dem Dolch war perfekt – einmalig und brutal –, sodass wir sie schnell in sein Wiederbelebungsritual eingearbeitet haben. Stichwort Brutalität: Schaut euch mal Sions Unterkiefer an – das ist die Krone von Jarvan I.! Diese vergleichsweise kleine Dreingabe war nur eine Art, wie wir sein Äußeres mit seiner Geschichte verbinden und hervorheben konnten, wie unglaublich brutal der Hüne ist – er brüllt seinen Feinden praktisch durch die Krone des demacianischen Königs, den er getötet hat, entgegen. Wir hoffen, dieser Artikel hat euch einen hübschen Einblick in die Neukonzeption von Sion gegeben! Wir haben einige Monate mit seiner Aktualisierung zugebracht und daran gearbeitet, einen stimmigen und einmaligen Champion für League of Legends zu präsentieren! Alte Fähigkeiten 1.= Sion hat eine 40 %-Chance, weniger Schaden von zu erleiden. }}| |armor}} angewendet und ist durch prozentuelle Schadensverringerung steigerbar. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Sions starrer Blick erschreckt den ausgewählten Gegner, wodurch dieser |magisch}} erleidet und für Sekunden wird. |leveling = }} }}| }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Sion sich selbst für 10 Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Umarmung des Todes kann nach 4 Sekunden detoniert werden (wenn das Schild noch nicht gebrochen ist), um nahen Gegnern |magisch}} zuzufügen. Das Schild detoniert automatisch, wenn die volle Dauer erreicht wurde. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |hp}}|pro Angriff}} |costtype = |description = Sion erhält |ad}}, aber seine kosten |hp}}. |leveling = |ad}}}} |description2 = Während Zorn aktiv ist, erhält Sion permanentes |hp}}, wenn er eine Einheit tötet (verdoppelt gegen große Einheit und Champions). |leveling2 = |hp}}|Leben pro Tötung (groß)| |hp}}}} }}| ist. ** Sion benötigt % , um die Lebenskosten pro Angriff wieder rauszuholen. }} }} |cooldown = 90 |description = Für 20 Sekunden erhält Sion , |as}} und seine nahe Verbündete für einen Prozentsatz des verursachten Schadens. |leveling = %}} %}} }}| }} |-|Alpha= Sion Zorn der Uralten.png|Zorn der Uralten (1. Q) Sion Rache.png|Rache (1. W) Sion Seelengelage.png|Seelengelage (1. E) Sion Viscundate.png|Viscundate (1. R) |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 8 % erhöht. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * : ** Verursachter Schaden um 15 % verringert. V3.01: * ** Der permanente maximale Lebensbonus wird nun bei der Tötung eines Champions, eines großen Vasallen oder eines großen Monsters auf 2/3/4/5/6 verdoppelt. V1.0.0.129: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1 auf 0,9 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1 auf 0,9 verringert. V1.0.0.125: * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Mana wurde von 200 auf 240 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Mana wurde von 25 auf 40 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde von 0,591 auf 0,625 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 315 auf 320 erhöht. ** Erhält nun 1,25 Magieresistenz pro Stufe. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Lebenskosten zur falschen Zeit abgezogen wurden, was dazu führte, dass einige Gegenstände, etwa , ihm Leben entzogen haben. V1.0.0.123: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Zorn“ auch dann Leben verbrauchte, wenn der folgende automatische Angriff vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde. V1.0.0.120: * ** Die Heilung wird nicht länger verringert, auch wenn der Schaden durch einen Schild abgefangen wurde. V1.0.0.115: * ** Die Wirkdauer der Betäubung wurde von 2 auf 1,5 verringert. V1.0.0.113: * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 577 auf 507 verringert. ** Die grundlegende Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden wurde von 1,62 auf 1,58 verringert. ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Lebensregeneration wurde von 0,2 auf 0,19 verringert. * ** Der Schaden und Schild wurde von 110/160/210/260/310 auf 100/150/200/250/300 verringert. V1.0.0.105: * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1100 auf 1600 erhöht. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Kurzinfo zur Sprengung die falschen Werte zeigte. V1.0.0.103: * ** Besitzt nicht länger eine Zauberanimation. ** Der Schild wurde von 120/170/220/270/320 auf 110/160/210/260/310 verringert. V1.0.0.96: * ** Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die Anzeige der Abklingzeit in der Kurzinfo nicht durch Abklingzeitenverringerungen betroffen war. ** Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das die Kurzinfo eine Absorption von 0 angezeigt hat, anstatt des korrekten Wertes. V1.0.0.87: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Zorn nach einem Stufenaufstieg neu aktiviert werden musste, um von dem verbesserten Effekt zu profitieren. }}